A War That Never Ended
by Sirius Padfoot
Summary: What if every thing had happend differently that Holloween Night in 1981? Sirius stayed the Secret Keeper and Voldemort got to him. he has a fianc`ee and Voldemort threatons her will Sirius break or will Snape come and save the day?
1. Sirius Missing, Snape Double?

**__**

Harry Potter

A War That Never Ended

Chapter 1

Sirius Missing, Snape Double?

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 22, 2003

Sirius was walking around he had became the Secret Keeper because James didn't trust Peter and Sirius didn't trust Remus.

"Oh damn if they do come for me and I break then oh gosh I can't even think about it. Harry, Lily, James…" Sirius said as he walked around his flat. Remus lived there too but was out walking off his last transformation.

"Hey Sirius you home?" A voice asked as he walked in.

"Yeah what do you want Peter I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." Sirius said as he turned to the door to see Peter and his worst fears. Death Eaters!

"Sirius my lord would like a word with you. Come with us." Peter said.

"You damn traitor. James was right about you." Sirius said angrily taking out his wand and pointing it at Peter.

"Don't make us fight Sirius. You're out numbered." Peter said arrogantly.

"Wormtail I'm going to kill you myself you bloody traitor." Sirius yelled as several spells flew his way but they all missed him. "We would have died for you if you would have been in James' place. We grew up together. James' has a son how could you!" Sirius said hoping appealing to Peter would help him in some way as he ducked be hind a chair.

"Save your breath Sirius. If it was between Remus, James, and my self you would save the other two before me so don't even go that route." Peter said angrily.

"Harry's just a baby how could you do this to him? James' is a brand new father you Bastered. He's been waiting for his child for a long time then Voldemort decides to make James his target." Sirius said angrily.

"James Potter isn't my lords target. Now come on Sirius you have no chance of winning." Peter said.

"If-if it isn't James' then who Lily?" Sirius said stunned. 

"You ninny no the brat, Harry Potter." Peter said angering Sirius beyond any thing Sirius had ever felt.

"Harry. Voldemort is afraid of my godson! I'll die before I tell you people any thing so you might as well kill me now!" Sirius yelled.

"What the…oh no they've found him and I'm not there with him!!!" Remus yelled as he started to run for the flat he shared with Sirius.

"Oh this is all my fault if any thing happens to him I'll never forgive my self." Remus said as he slid into the door and started up the stairs as fast as he could.

"SIRIUS!!!" Remus yelled as he ran into the flat and saw the furniture all over the place and Sirius gone. There were burn marks on stray pieces of furniture and on the walls.

"Sirius…oh god please answer me Sirius." Remus begged as he searched the flat for any sign of Sirius. Then he fell to his knees and tears started to spill from his eyes as he picked up Sirius' wand.

"SIRIUS!! OH MY FRIEND I'M SO SORRY!!" Remus screamed as he cried on the floor. He jumped up suddenly and ran out of the flat.

"James oh god open up please tell me you're safe." Remus said banging on the door to the Potters House.

"What's going on Remus what…Remus what's wrong?" James asked going from joyful to serious once he saw Remus' tear strained face.

"James he's gone. He's gone James. Sirius this is all I could find his wand. The Death Eaters attacked I was just seconds late to…to help him." Remus said and burst into tears again.

"Oh no. I've got to find Sirius." James said as he started around Remus.

"No we've got to move the family first. Best bet Hogwarts with Dumbledore. Family James. Your son your wife we can look for Sirius after we've moved your family." Remus said.

"Sirius is my brother. Not blood but he's my brother like you and Peter I can't just leave him to the death eaters." James said angrily.

"James if he's dead then Voldemort is on his way here to kill you, Lily, and Harry think about it. What would Sirius want you to do damn it James listen to me. He would have made his sacrifice in vain if you three die." Remus said forcing James to stop. James went back into the house and leaned against the wall in the kitchen then slid down to where he was sitting on the floor.

"God this is all my fault." James whispered to himself.

"What's wrong what's going on?" Lily asked afraid of what the answer was then she saw Remus holding Sirius' wand and knew what had happened and slumped down into a seat at the kitchen table. "Remus please tell me that's not who's I think it is." Lily begged as she sat at the table. Holding a baby Harry.

"It's Sirius' Lily. He's gone we've got to get you three to Hogwarts until we can find him and rescue him." Remus said

"I should have never asked him to be the keeper." James said placing his face in his hands.

"Lily go get the things you think the three of you will need for at least three to seven day's." Remus said then kneeled down beside James and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius!" they heard a female voice yell as she came into the house. "James! Remus! Lily!" she yelled then ran into the kitchen.

"Marie he's not here." Remus said as he looked up to her.

"He still has his wand though so he'll be all right, Right?" The woman asked, she has shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

"No he doesn't have his wand." James said sadly.

"But I didn't see it in the…oh no Remus how'd you get it." Marie asked as she fell down to her knees.

"I was walking when they attacked I was on my way back when I saw the fight in the flat. I ran to get there but by the time I did they had already disappeared. And this is all I could find." Remus said.

"When I was there that damn bloody death eater sign was in the air. And all hell was breaking loose with Muggle's, Witches and Wizards. Muggle's were trying to see what had happened and witches and wizards were just trying to get away." Marie said then saw Lily carrying Harry and two bags of Luggage.

"Here Lily." Marie said running up to her and taking the bags from Lily.

"Oh Marie this is all my fault I'm sorry I shouldn't have picked Sirius. I just shouldn't have done it. He didn't want to be the damn keeper he knew this would happen." James said.

"James it's not that he didn't want to be the Keeper it's just he was afraid of being the keeper that this would happen and he would break." Marie said placing the bags over by the fireplace. "Don't blame your self he was happy to be the keeper as long as he didn't break. You and your family would be safe. He counted you three like brothers and would sacrifice his life at any given moment for either of you." Marie said sadly.

"Oh Marie he'd have done the same for you if need be." Lily said.

"I wouldn't want him to though. I love him and I'm going to find him. Now come on let's get you three moved and well look for him OK!" Marie said and tried to smile at them but couldn't.

"Hey wait where's Peter?" James asked.

"I don't know. Come on Lily you first you and Harry." Marie said

"What about James?" Lily asked taking some floo powder. 

"James will go next I promise. Even if we have to force him to go next." Marie said and made Lily turn to the fire.

"James you're next, then Marie and myself. Come on." Remus said and noticed that Lily was already gone. The other three left the house carrying the bags Lily had got.

"Where are the Potters?!" a very angry lord Voldemort asked.

"I don't know. why don't you ask their Keeper Peter." Sirius said and smirked when Voldemort turned from Sirius to Peter.

"He's lying my Lord I'm not their Keeper he is." Peters said frightened. 

"Where are the Potters Black?!" Voldemort said and pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Go to Bloody Hell. If you're afraid of a baby you're not much of a wizard now are you. I'm never telling you any thing." Sirius said arrogantly even though blood was coming from the corner of his mouth.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled and Sirius screamed in pain. Voldemort lifted his wand and Sirius stopped screaming. "Where are the Potters?" Voldemort asked again.

"Go to bloody Hell cause I don't know!" Sirius said.

"Wormtail if he would have known he would have cracked already. Maybe I should try this curse on you." Voldemort said.

"Oh no my lord he lies I do not know where the Potters are. I'm not their keeper. He is. Or that woman he's seeing Marie isn't it Sirius." Peter said smirking at the fearful look on Sirius' face.

"I don't know what you're talking about you traitor. Oy Voldemort hey he betrayed us what makes you think he'll stay loyal to you. We've know him since we were kids." Sirius said changing the subject from his fiancée.

"Oh I bet she is worried about you. Where are the Potters before you meet her sooner then you'd like to." Voldemort said.

"It's too late I don't know where they are. I've been missing for too long. The Potters have been moved. I don't know where they are. I'm no longer their keeper. I know that for a fact." Sirius said with a pleasant grin on his face.

"How would they have found out?" Voldemort asked.

"Marie or Remus which ever got to the flat first. But they've been moved. And James doesn't trust you Peter. That's why he wouldn't make you the Keeper." Sirius said and started laughing.

"I guaranty that you know where they would have taken the Potters." Voldemort said getting right in Sirius face.

"I have no idea." Sirius said in a smug way.

"Kill him." Voldemort said out of frustration.

"My lord he could still be of some use to us. I know James he'll come looking for Sirius. And we could have him under our control." Peter said.

"Yes we could do that. I'm glad I thought of it." Voldemort said and sneered at Sirius. "You'll be of use to me yet Black." Voldemort said happily and walked out of the room.

"Peter you damn traitor I hope you die and go to hell with that thing you call a master. Nice fitting end for you I'd say." Sirius said angrily.

"Wormtail lord Voldemort wishes to see you immediately." Snape said coming into the room with a plate.

"Yes." Peter said and left the room.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Black I don't like you and am not doing this to help you. I'm under orders from Dumbledore to rescue you." Snape said then untied Sirius' hands and feet.

"I'd hate to say this but I'm glad you're a double agent." Sirius said.

"Here this is Wormtail's wand use it on me." Snape said and started back like he had just came in.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Stun me with it you bafoon." Snape said.

"But how am I supposed to get out of here." Sirius asked.

"Just apretiate to Hogwarts. I'll meet you there later." Snape said.

"All right…Stupefy!" Sirius said and pointed Peter's wand at Snape who instantly fell to the floor unconscious. Then disappeared with a pop.

"Peter have you heard anything about Sirius?" James asked as he ran up to the front doors to Hogwarts and hugged Peter.

"No I haven't I went to his place and saw it destroyed and then I went to your house and found it empty. I figured you guys would be here if you had escaped." Peter said as he started crying in his friend's embrace. 

"Come on you two lets sit down in Dumbledore's meeting." Marie said as she walked out into the main hall.

"Oh Marie how are you feeling." Peter asked.

"We'll find him. I know it." Marie said and looked at Peter with hopeful eyes.

"Come on you three the meetings starting." Remus said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Hey what do you think about his one? Please leave a review. What will happen that History has changed? Will Voldemort die? Or will the war continue until it destroys the Wizarding world. How does Voldemort Mark Harry as an equil or will he? A lot of questions…who will win who will lose? What do you think leave a review and tell me.

Thanks,

Sirius **Padfoot 


	2. Anger Explosion

**__**

Harry Potter

A War That Never Ended

Chapter 2

Anger Explosion

By: Sirius Padfoot

June 17, 2004

James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Marie all sat together in the front row of the order meeting in Hogwart's Great Hall.

"As you all know Sirius Black went missing today. Our inside informant has told us he has been tortured since he arrived there. He has refused to tell them anything on the were a bouts of Lily, James and Harry Potter of course." Dumbledore said in the crowded Great Hall.

"But where is he Albus?" James asked frantically standing up.

"We've got to get him back." Lily said in the same worried and frantic tone as her husband as she stood up beside him holding the baby Harry.

"We have all ready freed our dear Sirius from his captivity. He was supposed to come straight here. But like usual he has chosen to disobey and only he knows where he's gone. Figured I'd give him the proper chance you see." Dumbledore said and laughed lightly.

"I know where he went…" Remus mumbled as he smiled brightly holding up Sirius' wand. "He's gone looking for this…" He said and laughed again.

"That figures the git, he should know we'd have it…" Marie said and grabbed the wand and put in back in her lap and stared at Remus like he was a nutter.

"Oy where in bloody hell is it?" Sirius asked him self as he looked around in his and Remus' flat. He had been looking for what seemed like hours.

__

Remus or Marie must have it… Sirius thought annoyed but he smiled at the thought of seeing his Marie again.

"Now we just have to get Remus married. Well there is that Cathy girl we went to Hogwarts with…He seemed to like her." Sirius said then disappeared with a pop.

Sirius appeared at the Shrieking Shack to find it dark and very hard to see. "Stupid wand I can't see anything two feet in front of me…" he mumbled angrily.

"Ouch…My foot…" Sirius said after walking into something. "This is ridiculous…" He said trying to feel his way to the tunnel, which would be just as dark undoubtedly.

Sirius finally made it to the tunnel and onto the Hogwarts Grounds. _Oh goodie the bloody tree…_ He thought then sighed as he climbed out of the tunnel then just ran for it out of the Tree's way.

"Ah Black…Get off…" Snape said annoyed after Sirius had ran into him and knocked them both over.

"Not like I want to be on you…that bloody tree's a menace with out a wand…" Sirius said as he stood up and dusted his cloths off.

"And what happened to Wormtails wand might I ask?" Snape asked as he stood up dusting his robes off as well.

"Threw that bloody thing in the trash at my place thinking my wand was still there…" Sirius said and shrugged lightly as he turned to go into Hogwarts Castle.

"Bloody brilliant you bafoon." Snape said and rolled his eyes at Sirius as they both walked into the castle.

"No one asked you. Marie or Remus has my wand…" Sirius said angrily then smiled once they walked into the School and he caught sight of Marie talking to some one. "Marie…" He said then started towards her around all the other people.

Marie turned away from talking to Remus when she heard her name called. "Sirius!" She said smiling brightly as she ran around James and the others right up to Sirius and hugged him. "You all right?" She asked curiously.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he put his head on her shoulder and his nose nuzzling her neck lightly. "Yes I'm fine." He said and hugged her closer to him self.

"Marie share why don't you." James said and laughed as they both looked at him like he was crazy then started to laugh too.

"You're an all out nutter James Potter." Marie said as she moved over beside Sirius and smiled. "I don't share." She said then laughed again.

"How'd you get out Sirius?" Remus asked curiously as he stood on one side of James with Lily and Harry on the other side.

"Quite easily…" Sirius said then died off at seeing Peter hiding behind James. "How dare you be here!!" He yelled as he shoved James out of his way and punched Peter across the face. "If I had my bloody wand you damn traitor!" He said and slammed Peter up against a wall.

"S-Sirius… James help… He's gone mad…" Peter said frightened.

"Don't you dare talk to James you little bastard! Gone bloody mad have I! We'll see how much you're laughing now you git! You have no wand either! Do you?" Sirius said angrily. "Your master's not going to be happy with you! You should have know had Voldemort not killed you one of us would!" He yelled angrily.

"Sirius…" Dumbledore said trying to calm him down.

"Don't Dumbledore!" Sirius said angrily. "You dare to laugh at me and make suggestions about my fiancee being their secret keeper knowing damn well I was! If one hair on her head ever gets touched I'll kill you with my bear hands!" He said slamming Peter against the wall again to keep his attention.

"Sirius calm down and tell us what you're on about…" James said confused as he watched Sirius glaring at their long time friend.

"If you or that master of yours gets near Harry I'll kill you anyway! You understand me Peter!" Sirius yelled again.

"Harry! What in bloody hell are you on about Sirius!" James said angrily and walked forward beside Sirius to get his attention.

"Voldemort's not after you and Lily. He's after Harry and this little bastard betrayed us by going to Voldemort's side. Him and 6 or 7 death eaters are who attacked me and took me to Voldemort to get to Harry!" Sirius explained not taking his eyes off Peter who was trying to get away from Sirius.

"You bloody bastard that's my son!" James said angrily as he hit Peter as hard as he could knocking him out of Sirius' grip and to the floor. "I'll kill him now!" He said picking Peter up and slamming him into another wall. "You want my son you'll go threw me first!"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore yelled at the three former friends.

"No not nearly enough Albus!" James said glaring at Peter. "Why do you think Peter there were two people living with Sirius? So we would know if he had gone missing. If none of the three talked to us in a day we knew something was wrong and we needed out. That was part of the plan we never told you about!" He said angrily shoving Peter back into the wall.

"I said that's enough!" Dumbledore said angrily as he watched the James with Peter.

"Let them go after him head master." Snape said and smiled as he watched Sirius and James going after Peter. "What has been said is true. Pettigrew is on Voldemort's side unless you know otherwise headmaster." He said and laughed lightly.

"Why never say anything until now you bafoon. We could have stopped this long ago." A young woman said coming out of the crowed of Order members, her long sandy brown hair put up into a high ponytail with some of her bangs falling into her light blue eyes. "Or is it you could care less cause he was after a Potter?" She asked angrily then walked over to Lily and smiled down at Harry who was crying cause of all the angry yells. "James your son is crying. Peter can wait." She said in a soft tone.

James pulled Peter closer to him. "Don't you ever and I mean ever get near me or my family again!" He said angrily then shoved Peter back against the wall. He walked over and took Harry from Lily and smiled down at him.

"Come on Harry, every things fine…" James said in a fatherly tone as he rocked Harry and smiled as his crying stopped. "That's my little boy…" He said and smiled as he started to tickle him lightly.

James laughed when Harry yawned and grabbed his finger. Harry made a low murmur sound as he started to nibble at James' finger.

The young woman laughed lightly as she watched James and Harry. "I told you Lily." She said and laughed as she turned from them and walked over to Remus. "Hello Remus, long time no see." She said and smiled lightly.

"Cathy…" Remus said and smiled lightly as he looked at her then noticed that Sirius had abandoned Peter to go back over to Marie.

"Here Sirius." Marie said and handed him his wand back as Peter was being drug out of the Great hall.

"How are you Cathy?" Remus asked nervously as he looked back down at her slightly.

"Great, you?" Cathy said and smiled up at him as she glanced around at Lily and James who were playing with Harry.

"Good I thought you had moved to America Cathy…" Remus said slightly confused.

"I had. I'm an American Auror who joined forces with the Order of Phoenix here." Cathy said and smiled. "I heard you, Sirius, James, Lily and the baby Harry were marked by Voldemort and I got to first plane back. Didn't want to use a broom be to far to go and to easy to see in such a distance." She said and laughed lightly.

"A very smart moved by you Cathy Burk." Snape said snidely as he glanced around at every one.

"Not now Snape!" Remus said annoyed as he looked over at Sirius and Marie who seemed about as happy as James and Lily. "Well at least they're happy…" He said and sighed as he turned and started out of the Great Hall sadly.

Cathy looked around to see if anyone was going to go after him to see that no one had even seen him leave. She followed after Remus to find him out side staring up at the sky. It was the new moon so no one had to worry.

Cathy walked up beside Remus but didn't say anything as she looked up at the stars in the night sky.

Remus sighed lightly as he just stared up at the stars. "It's nice to just to look up at them…" He said sadly.

"Yes it is." Cathy said as she looked over at Remus and smiled sweetly. "It's nice to see you, Remus." She said placing one of her hands on his arm softly.

"Yeah, you too." Remus said and smiled lightly as he put his other hand on hers that was on his arm. He started to lean down closer to her with out realizing what he was doing as he stared into her eyes.

Cathy looked up into Remus' eyes as she raised her other hand to touch his cheek lightly.

Remus moved his hand from hers and put it up to brush against her cheek softly. "You're still so beautiful Cathy..." He said as his lips brushed against hers. He let one hand rest on the small of her back while the other moved to behind her neck lightly as he kissed her softly on the lips pulling her closer to him.

"Oy Remus…Never mind…Sorry…" Sirius said in his usual rowdy mischievous tone then slightly embarrassed he turned and walked quickly back into the school.

"I'm sorry!" Remus said pulling away from Cathy quickly and avoided her eyes. "I-I don't know what came over me…" He said embarrassed.

"Remus…" Cathy said in a comforting tone. "If I didn't want you to kiss me I would have backed away or shoved you." She said and smiled up at him as she let her hand brush against his cheek softly.

"I'm not who you think I am Cathy…I'm a…" Remus said sadly as he looked down at the ground away from her.

"A werewolf. I know have for quite some time." Cathy said and smiled up at him as she put her finger under his chin to make him look at her.

"You mean… You don't care… How'd you find out?" Remus said confused as he looked down at her.

"I've know since third year of school ourselves Remus." Cathy said and smiled up at him. "I noticed that you vanished once a month every year. So I got curious and it was always' on a full moon of course." She said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Why'd you never say anything?" Remus asked confused as he smiled lightly down at her.

"Easy I cared for you to much to hurt you like that. I never said anything until just now. Snape hinted to it several times until I threatened him, and he stopped." Cathy said and laughed lightly.

"I ment what I said before that you were still beautiful." Remus said embarrassed.

Cathy smiled brightly then noticed that James, Lily, Sirius, and Marie were watching them and laughed lightly as she looked back up at Remus. She made him look at her as she put her hand behind his head lightly and pulled him down to kiss him softly on the lips.

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Would you be willing to give us a shot? I mean as more then friends…" He asked curiously when the kiss broke and he looked into her eyes hopeful.

"Of course Remus." Cathy said and laughed when their audience started cheering and jumping around happily.

Remus blushed a bright red as he smiled over at his friends and shook his head at them.

****

__

Authors Note: Hey, hope you all like this chapter. I had it written a long time ago…but my computer messed up and deleted it…Stupid thing does that a lot… Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
